Blood Lust
by WelshBitterRabbit
Summary: Kaname Kuran must protect the love of his life Seras Tsukino from the deadly dangers she faces. Zero is also in love with Seras but can he save her from himself as he descends to level E. Kaname x oc and a little bit of Zero x oc
1. Chapter 1

**Hello **

**Ok, so this is my first Vampire Knight fanfiction. I love Vampire Knight ^/^ I hope you enjoy reading this fanfic, please review and more importantly enjoy! **

**~WelshBitterRabbit**

Chapter 1

Seras held her hands up at chest height to show that she held no weapon of her own, as she stood before the confused, panicking man.

"Its fine, look it's alright." Seras said to him in a soothing voice with her hands still held firmly in place. She bit her lip and chanced a look at his weapon. It was Kaien Cross' Vampire hunting sword, it looked menacing, but even now as it is pointing at her, she felt no fear. The moonlight reflected off the cold tipped blade. It looked as sharp as any other, but Seras knew it was ten times sharper. This sword could cut through steel with great ease, like a knife through butter.

She looked up at the man who held the weapon.

_Those eyes…those eyes had seen despair and bloodshed, but not mine, not yet._

"Don't come any closer!" He shouted. The girl stopped in her tracks as the blade swished and sliced through the air. She looked down as a blur of silver swished across the air closely missing her stomach. A warning slice for her to keep her distance. Seras took a small step backwards, "Stop this now, Zero." The girl raised her eyes from his weapon to his face. She looked into his face, into his eyes.

"Seras, you are one of them!" he shouted. Seras shook her head as she stood before him. He started to walk forwards and so she walked backwards. The sword swished again and she looked down as she kept on moving backwards, "I am still me, a human, until I drink the blood of another pureblood." She looked back up into his face, "You are a monster." He spat.

Seras smirked and said in a mocking voice, "Fine, I am a vampire…heh…I'm a vampire."

Zero, in a fit of anger leapt forwards. With his free hand he held her shoulder steady, quickly pressed his body against hers and with his other hand, he forced his sword through the side of the girl's stomach. Seras' head rocked back as far as it would go as he pushed the entire length of the sword through her. It took her a moment to register the pain she now felt. She let out a cry as her head flew back.

In the middle of the night class, Kaname's head rocked up and his eyes flashed red as the pure-blooded vampire sensed Seras' blood. He suddenly stood up causing everyone to look at him before he disappeared in a flash.

Kaname suddenly appeared outside a few metres away from the scene. As Zero stopped pushing, Seras raised her head slowly to look at him, with laboured breaths. As Seras raised her heavy head, she groaned as the burning pain grew fiercer. He looked down at her and was now crying, not believing what he had just done. He released the sword and Seras fell to the floor. The girl continued to look into his eyes with a look of betrayal in her own.

It was written right across her face.

Zero looked down at the dying girl as her blood seeped across her uniform and the snow beneath her and continued to cry, he then fell to his knees beside her. "No…" he whispered half to himself.

"Zero."

Zero struggled to his feet and swung around to face the voice. "You, Zero Kiryu, are more of a monster than any of us. Descending to level E, hasn't that bloodlust sent you mad yet?"

Zero's eyes flashed red as the scent of Seras' blood hit his nose. Kaname used the distraction to flash step towards the silver haired man.

Zero quickly whipped out the Bloody Rose gun and pointed at Kaname just as he descended upon him with his hand firmly around his throat. The pureblood vampire slammed Zero into a wall causing it to crack under the force. Shards of glass and rock flew in all directions. Kaname released a growl from deep within his throat as his fangs began to protrude from under his lips. Kaname began to tighten his grip around Zero's throat, cutting off his air supply.

A moment later the whole of the night class and Toga Yagari were outside to see what was happening. All of the vampires felt lust for the sweet smell of Seras' blood.

"Kaname, Zero. What is going on?" Toga demanded. At that moment, Kaname snapped out of his trance. Letting go of Zero, he stood and walked over to Seras, as he crouched down next to her he spoke to Toga, "I believe that being quarantined is the only way to help that disgusting level E."

Toga walked over to Zero and helped him to his feet, he began to walk Zero to the headmaster's office when he stopped next to Seras and Kaname, "Save her." He said simply before he walked Zero away.

Kaname looked up to the other vampires, "Everyone, go back to the Moon dorm." All of the vampires bowed in respect before hesitantly leaving.

Once they were alone Kaname propped Seras up against his leg, "Seras, once I pull the sword out, you are going to have to drink some of my blood in order to become a vampire and survive."

Seras half nodded as she began to lose consciousness. Kaname bit into his finger causing it to bleed.

All of the vampires in Cross Academy stiffened as they sensed Kaname's blood.

Seras wrapped her fingers around the sword, she cried out as she pulled the weapon out Kaname smoothed her hair down with one hand to comfort her, and with the other he made her drink his blood. Seras' eyes flashed red before they shut completely. Kaname stood up with the girl in his arms and started to trudge towards the Moon dorm.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello **

**Thank you to myra k kuran and ILovepenguins24 for following this story…I know the first chapter was quite intense, so I have toned it down a little for this chapter in the lead up to something big happening ;) Please enjoy and review, I always love to hear what people think **

**~WelshBitterRabbit**

Chapter 2

Seras slowly opened her eyes only to find herself surrounded by darkness, panic rose in her chest as she felt the black around her, closing in on her. She tossed and turned feeling it encircling her, suffocating her. She swung her head around only to find nothingness.

Steadily, the darkness began to disappear to show a slightly blurry dreamlike scene. Seras now found herself standing in the middle of a grand corridor. Elaborate paintings and tapestries hung on the lavish walls. A Luxurious red carpet ran through out the length of the corridor. As Seras began to marvel at her surroundings, a man, with brown hair in a night class uniform ran past her leaving a cold trail of air behind him. The curious girl found herself running after the man.

"Seras?! Seras!" he shouted as he ran. Seras stumbled as she followed him.

_W…why is he looking for me?_

As they both reached the third hallway, they saw a girl unconscious in a pool of blood on the floor at the far end. Seras peered to try and get a better look at the body, and then realisation hit her like a punch to the gut.

"SERAS!"

_T…that's m…me._

The man ran faster and knelt by her side, drawing her up into his arms. A maid came around the corner and screamed when she saw the scene before her.

Seras began to stumble forwards, _That's me._ Unexpectedly dizziness hit Seras; her limbs grew heavy as she tried to advance towards the scene before her. She fell to her knees as the picture faded and the darkness consumed her.

* * *

><p>Light from the setting sun cut through Seras' dreams. Golden beams of sunshine gave warmth to her otherwise cold, pale cheeks. The dizzy girl slowly opened her sensitive eyes to the light and got out of bed. Shaky legs manoeuvred her to her bathroom that was connected to her grand bedroom. Seras looked into the mirror on the wall, her pale, porcelain skin remained unchanged however a pair of red eyes stared back. She widened her eyes to get a better look at her appearance.<em> Red…the colour of spider-lilies. <em>She then proceeded by cutting her finger and then pulling back her top lip to see her teeth. Sure enough fangs protruded, sharp and white. Only then did Seras realise that she was not in her own room down in the Sun dorm but in a room up in the Moon dorm. Seras cleaned herself up and then looked in the large oak wardrobe that stood beside the bed. Inside was a female Night Class uniform. It was perfectly pressed with not a crease insight. She quickly placed the uniform on the bed as she began to undress.

An ugly scar ran across her hip from last night where the sword had been pushed through. Sears ran her fingers along it. She flinched and receded her touch.

There was a knock on the door as Seras was pulling on her jacket. A moment later it opened and in walked a silver haired girl, she too was wearing the white uniform, "I am Seiren. Lord Kaname is my master; he has taken a liking to you so I will do my best to help protect you, however…" Seiren looked right into Seras' eyes with an evil glint, "If you ever endanger my master, then I will not hesitate to kill you." She gave a quick curt bow and left. As the door clicked shut Seras was brought out of her trance.

_K…Kaname?_

Seras suddenly feel to her knees clasping her head the world shook around her. As the vampire fell forwards she put one hand on the floor to steady herself and gasped.

There was an abrupt knock on the door before a deep voice inquired "Lady Seras?"

Seras couldn't focus on what was going on around her, "Seras?!"

The pain subsided almost as quickly as it had appeared, she looked up at the door as the voice spoke again. Rising to her feet, the vampire weakly stumbled to the door before opening it to reveal Kaname. The pureblood prince looked down at Seras with slight concern, "Are you well, Lady Seras?" he asked. Seras nodded weakly, "I am fine thank you, Lord Kaname. Also thank you for last night."

Kaname nodded before saying, "Come down into the lobby in ten minutes, we will be leaving for class then." and walking away.

Seiren walked up to Kaname's side as he made his way back to his study across the hall. As they walked he said quietly, "I felt her suffer not too long ago. She just felt intolerable pain and yet she mentioned nothing of it to me. She can't heal as quickly as other vampires due to her recent transformation. Awakening a pureblood like that is dangerous and she will now suffer because of it."

Seiren looked at Kaname without saying word and he sighed, walking through the door frame and into his study.

Seras descended the stairs to the lobby ten minutes later, the noise from outside hurt. Her now sensitive hearing was taking the full impact of screaming girls from the day class students. She stopped three quarters of the way down the stairs and looked troubled as she put a hand to her ear. Akatsuki Kain looked up at her with a knowing look, "You will get used to this eventually." He said pointing his thumb over his broad shoulder at the door and windows.

Hanabusa Aido practically skipped up behind Akatuki Kain and smirked at Seras, "Well, well what do we have here?" He asked in an intimidating and husky voice. There was an abrupt cough from up at the top of the stairs that made Aido cower away.

"Lord Kaname." Gasped Ruka Souen, she smoothed down her skirt waiting for the pureblood to acknowledge her.

He reached the bottom step and stopped, turning to face Seras he said "Are you ready Lady Seras?" He held out an inviting hand towards her and she gratefully accepted after a moments of hesitation.

Light from the setting sun burst through the double doors as they were opened, girls screamed on all sides. The group of vampires walked out into the evening air Aido and Akatsuki leading, closely followed by the girls, then Kaname and then lagging behind was Seras. Everything around her seemed to sway with each step she took. A pair of eyes were drilling into the back of her head, the vampire turned unsteadily on her feet to see Zero leaning against the wall staring at her.

Kaname turned and clocked Zero, moving forwards he lightly held onto the swaying female vampire's arm, "Come Lady Seras." Seras allowed Kaname to take some of her weight as they walked towards their lesson.


End file.
